With Every Breath
by hellosweetie321
Summary: How would The Doctor cope if River wasn't the strong one? After a terrible event The Doctor is forced to care for River who can no longer hide the damage.
1. Every Score Must Be Settled

_Author's Note : This is just a short introduction to the story. I hopeyou enjoy it._

Her eyes darted open. She didn't know where she was. She was engulfed by darkness. She tried to move but it was no use, she couldn't remember anything.

The Doctor crumbled. It was her birthday and he had taken her to see the Medusa Cascade . He was so anxious about making everything perfect he'd forgotten to put up the shield and they knew. How did they know? He'd fought them with everything he had but they still took her. His beautiful River and now he couldn't even find her.

A door opened suddenly letting in a ray of light and for the first time River could see where she was. A woman walked in she had curly hair and wore a patch over her eye. She seemed familiar but River's head throbbed and she noticed that she was bleeding. " Hello Melody. " Kovarian screeched. She took River's wrist in a tight, unforgiving grip.

" Who are you? " River questioned not knowing whether to fear the woman. Kovarian did not answer instead she gave an evil smile and with that she struck River's wrist with a sharp, venomous object River could not see clearly.

" Now dear are you going to carry on talking? " Kovarian hissed. She took River by the hair and dragged her into a brightly lit room. Her eyes struggled to a just to the major transformation as she was forced onto a wooden chair . A creature stood above her, he wore a suit which looked almost part of him. He did not speak but in just a slight move of his hand he struck a bolt of energy into one of River's hearts. She collapsed unable to keep herself on the chair.

The Doctor'sdesperation turned to inconsolable anger. He had to get her back. He began gathering information from every corner , every crack in time and space. Someone had to know something and he was going to find out what. In an instant he was on his feet, rushing around the console room. He started with Demons Run. He hadn't been there for centuries and it looked like no one else had either. He searched the place looking for archives or any clues. He spent what must have been hours fixing the computer base. When he finally managed it he began looking at Melody ' s records to track down where they'd taken her as a child, she was always reserved on the details trying to protect him. He found the details of an abandoned factory in Chicago, 1960. She must be there .

River was placed back in the darkness and shackled to the wall. Her wrists bled more and more with every attempt to move. She knew she had to escape from those people, whoever they were. But even if she did escape what would she do, who would she go to. River's chain of thought was cut off when a man entered. He left the door open so she could seehim clearly. He was tall and wore some sort of uniform. As he got closer she could see his name tag, Cournal Manson.

"Hello Melody. " He snarled moving towards her until he was within breathing distance. " He's not coming for you this time. " However Melly I still have a score to settle with your precious friend. " The pet name he gave her made her shudder , he wasnth going away.

The Doctor wasn't stupid, he knew he needed a plan but he couldn't risk bringing anyone along he had to be unnoticed. He began working on a variety of new tools. The Kovarian chapter knew everything about him so no doubt everything they owned was made of wood. He could almost hear River now. " you've got a screwdriver go and build a cabinet. "

River was frozen, Manson's arms were still wrapped around her beaten body, his breath on her neck. She didn't know how long he'd been there but it was long enough to break her. After what must have been hours he stood up and leftthe dark hell of a room she was in. As soon as the door closed she shakily put on her torn clothes before curling into a ball and bursting into tears. The scent of him stuck to her, she could still feel his breath on her neck.


	2. Night Terrors

Author's Note : Sorry it's taken so long to upload I was struggling to decide how to go with the piece. I hope you enjoy it.

River lay in the darkness , her head pounding with every breath and her stumach constantly reminded her she was starving. She figured sleep would help but she had forced herself to stay awake they had managed to break her while she was concious imagine what they could do to her when she was unconscious.

The Doctor lay the bed he used to share with River. The room smelt of her perfume and her clothes were draped over the chair by her dresser as if she would return any minute. He clung to the sheets imagining himself lacing his hands through her hair and stroking her caramel skin. He was certain he would find her but he knew that it would not be the same he had promised her he would protect her and she believed him. How would she ever trust him again.

She lay on the cold floor for hours clinging to anything that would keep her concious but eventually she drifted to sleep.

~She was running through endless coridoors stumbling as she ran. She was young no more than around six and he was there behind her. " Come back Melly it's just me. " He beckoned in that poisonous voice. She hid in a small vent. He was just outside waiting for her to come out. She sat their frozen and afraid waiting for someone to save her. For him but he did not come.~

River woke screaming and panting with salty tears falling from her cheeks. Minutes later she calmed down a little and began replaying the dream . It suddenly came back to her, who those people were . How could she have forgotten they took her as a child from her Mother's arms, a Mother who never cradled her again. Amy had been her best friend but not her Mother and she had always felt resentment over that, she never got her happy ending why did everyone else.

The Doctor drifted off to sleep whilst lay on River's scented pillow.

~She was screeming. Her golden locks covered in blood, her arms shackled to the wall. She was calling his name, pleading for him to help her but he couldn't he had to watch as his beautiful River was tortured, manhandled, raped and killed. He just watched.~

He woke screaming trying to tell himself it was a dream but deep down wondering if it was really his future. He couldn't shake the dream off seeing those men with their hands all over her, holding her like he wished he could. He was almost jelous. He walked to the console room and brought up a projection of her longing for it be her. He couldn't help but cry wondering what was happening to his wife. Wondering if he could even call her that anymore.

Author's Note : Sorry it's so sad. Any suggestions welcome. Thank you x


End file.
